No Sympathy For The Dead
by shadowrealmsnowflakes
Summary: RP. PSYCHO RYOU. DEATHSHIPPING. HORROR. LEMON. RATED M FOR YAOI. Ryou and Mariku go on a killing spree for some entertainment, that gets a little out of hand. They get 'excited' by the killing and engage in other... activites. Dont say I didnt warn you.


**What started out as a simple RP on my Ryou ShadowSnow Bakura facebook account, under a profile picture of a bloodied Ryou, soon turned into a full blown one-shot. With the help of my dearest love, who played the part of Mariku (Yami Marik VeryCrazy Ishtar) we turned it into this beautiful piece of sexy gore that you are about to read! I of course asked her permission before putting it on here and tweaking it, so THANKYOU IF YOU'RE READING THIS! Since of course it was a role play, I apologise for the POV changes and the line-paragraphing. Obviously I added some bits to make it more story-ish but otherwise changed nothing, so remember I only really wrote Ryou's parts! In case you get confused the order is Ryou, Mar, Ryou, Mar, Ryou, Mar etc. **

**WARNINGS: contains Boy x Boy sex/yaoi! Obviously don't read if you don't like! M for a reason!  
****Blood, death, knife play, Psycho!Ryou, and overall some very twisted stuff! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own YuGiOh. I think that much is clear. **

* * *

"No Sympathy for the Dead"

Ryou sighed happily and came home to where Mariku was most likely waiting for him. He arrived there covered head to toe in various blood stains and splatters, a dark and sinister gleam in his chocolate coloured eyes, and leaned against the door, for the most part acting like it were the most normal thing in the world to come home like this.

The blonde haired Egyptian yami looked up at hearing the door click, smiling in greeting at the boy. Upon seeing the state the other was in, Mariku knew exactly what his little love had been up too. "Ryou dear...Who did you kill this time?" he asked, intrigued and curious.

The young Brit in question blinked at his boyfriend, and gave a slight one-shouldered shrug "I dont really know. Some random person!" he replied, walking further into the house towards him and giggling softly.

He laughed. "And you didn't ask me to Join you in the killing?" he asked jokingly.

Ryou frowned, pausing to think before answering "... I didnt think of it. Sorry?" cuddling up close to him "You can join me next time?" he suggested.

Mariku smiled and held him softly "its fine baby. I'm glad you had fun killing that worthless pile of shit" he replied with a smirk.

He giggled and poked the taller man playfully "Baby! you didnt even know the person! How do you know they were worthless?" pretending to be shocked by the comment, although he wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

"Anyone who messes with my Ryou is worthless." he winked.

He laughed and wiped the blood from his cheek, blushing "Aww~ Thankyou dear!"

Mariku smiled and kissed him softly. "You are very welcome my dear."

Ryou smiled and kissed him back, taking his hand "So baby? Wanna kill something?" he winked "It'll be more fun with you!"

He smirked and nods. "I would love to kill something...Or someone with you my dear."

"Yay!" the hikari clapped his hands and pulled him out of the front door and into the street "Okay, you can pick our target!"

He blinked as he was dragged. "Well, why me to be honest?" He gave a fake pout, gesturing that his love should decide for him instead.

He rolled his eyes "Becaaaaaause~ I've already just killed someone, remember?" Ryou replied, poking him "Youre turn baby!"

Mariku blinked and looked around at the people that were out having a good time with their friends when he spots a girl walking around with two guys. "What about her?" he asked pointing in her direction.

Ryou shrugged "Why are you asking? Go ahead!" nudging his shoulder, telling him to go.

He pushed him along up to the girl and the two men. "You are helping me baby" he said pulling out his rod. he blinked and got an idea as a smirk spread across his face.

He laughed "okay okay fine!" pulling out his usual pen-knife, and blinking at the smirk on his face "What are you thinking?"

The darker one chuckled and twirled his rod around. The three looked over and the two guys growled and walked over. "Hey! Why are you two looking at us for?" they snapped. Mariku didn't listen.

Ryou blinked and growled as the two guys got closer to them, a little annoyed that his boyfriend hadnt answered his question "If they get any closer, they are dying first!"

"Exactly." he smirked as the two guys walked closer. Mariku, at a quick speed, pulled out the blade of his rod and sliced the guys friend . He smirked glaring at the other. "Snowy dear. You want him?"

He blinked, a little surprised at Mariku's speed, but smiled widely as he watched him kill the guy. He purred, nodding "Of course~" lunging towards the other and slashing his neck open, then stabbing the knife through his chest.

The guy died instantly and Mariku gave a smirk. "Nice one babe." he chuckled looking at the girl as she sat there in complete and utter shock. "W-Why? Why did you do that?" she cried as Mariku walked to her and grips her hair tightly. "because bitch. We are fucking crazy" he laughed stabbing her in the chest.

Ryou giggled and joined his lover with the girl, who was almost dead, absent-mindedly trailing his knife down her side "Crazy is an understatement~ Besides..." he winked at Mariku "I wanted some fun with my baby!"

The girl was to scared to scream as in her last moments of her life she saw mariku kiss the smaller boy roughly on his lips. She growled. "Ba...bastards..." She coughed and gasped before taking her last and final breath. "Mariku pulled his rod out of her and smirked wipping it off.

Ryou moaned a bit at the kiss, surprised by it. He watched with clouded eyes as Mariku finished off the girl, her body slumping to the floor in a heap. "Damn baby..." he purred, licking a bit of blood from his cheek.

Mariku smirked and purred at the lick. "i know right? I'm now becoming more addicted to killing. How about it baby? Another victim on your mind?" he asked looking him in the eyes.

He shook his head a bit, smirking "After watching that? I just want you..." stepping over the dead bodies and snuggling close to him "But by all means carry on if you want too~"

He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist as a smirk played upon his face. "You want to see me kill more people huh?" he laughed darkly. "Well, lets find more useless souls." He said taking his lovers hand walking off.

Ryou smiled and let his lover pull him along, the laugh making him shiver. He giggled "I love it when you get like this." he told him, nipping his ear. "So who's next?" he asked, intrigued and excited.

He moaned at the nip and smirked pointing to a girl who was quiet and kind that really wouldn't hurt a soul. "She can be next." he smirked licking his lips gripping his rod tightly. "Lets do this."

He smirked, eyeing the girl with disinterest as they got closer "She reminds me of how i used to be..." he pulled a face "After you darling, do your worst to the bitch~" he snapped, hating that he had made a comparison between them. That was the old him.

Mariku laughed and walked up to the girl. The girl looked up blinking at the tall Egyptian as she shook in fear. She backed into an ally and when she did Mariku followed with the devilish smirk playing on his face.

He giggled as the girl went into the alley, rolling his eyes "She does realise she just trapped herself right? Idiot." following his boyfriend into the alley with her, and admiring the look on his face "You look so hot right now, you know that?" he commented.

He smirked at his lover and the girl looked at them both. "P-Please...d-don't kill me..." she whined. Mariku just laughed at her. he shook his head and slapped her down. "You listen to me bitch. We will do whatever we want when we want." She looked at him and then Ryou. Mariku got down on his knees and gripped her neck tightly hearing her gasp for air.

Ryou leant back against the wall and watched with a dark grin, giggling to himself as she tried to plead for them not to kill her. After a while he crept forward and gently eased Mariku's hands from her neck "Easy darling, we dont want to kill her already!" he giggled.

Mariku blinked looking at his love and nods smirking. "You want to torture her huh baby?" he smirked darkly. She coughed for air as she held her swollen bruised throat where Mariku held it. Mariku looked down smirking widely.

He nodded, glaring at the girl evilly "Just a little bit!" turning to his boyfriend with a childisf pout that didnt fit the moment at all "Please Mariku? Can we just play with her a little bit?" he pleaded.

Mariku smiled darkly at him and nods. "Oh of course my dear boy." And the girl gulped. "Please please please, just let me go." she cried and Mariku slapped her. "Shut up you bitch!" he growled at her.

He laughed when he slapped her, finding the shocked and hurt look on her face hilarious. Taking out his knife again, he stabbed it roughly into her arm and through to the wall, effectively pinning her there. "So you dont get any ideas about running away precious~" he purred as she screamed in pain.

She cried and looked at the two with fear and sadness in her eyes. Mariku laughed at the actions on his love clapping. "That's my boy" he smirked darkly walking to her placing a hand near her head. He held up his rod and ran the blade over her cheek softly. "Shall we see what he insides look like?" he asked, turning to Ryou.

Ryou giggled and stood on the other side of her, now without a weapon since his blade was being used to hold her in place. Shrugging, he decided just to enjoy the show, leaning back and nodding at his love "I think we should~" he replied, eager to see his boyfriend at work.

The girls eyes went wide in fear and her heart starts to race faster and faster. Her breaths where choppy and shaky. "N-No please no!" she cried. Mariku just laughed and he stabbed her in the upper torso cutting down it as her insides slowly spilled out little by little and her blood runs rapidly down Mariku's hand.

He purred lowly in appreciation as he watched, eyes widening as the guts slowly fell out of her body. Crimson liquid trailed down his lovers arm and dripped onto the floor, Snows eyes carefully following it as it spilt everywhere. "Oh baby..." he moaned, eyes switching from the girl to look into Mariku's eyes.

The look in Mariku's eyes were pleasure of what he had done. he looked into the girls eyes as her soul slowly left her body. He looked at his lover and smirked licking his lips at him. "Anyone else or are you so turned on you can't take it anymore?" he purred stroking his cheek with his bloodied hand.

Ryou found himself panting, having not previously been aware of that fact before since he was distracted by the 'show' of torturing the girl. He licked his lips as Mariku came over to him, leaning into the touch of his hand. Not bothered at all by the blood on it, he turned his head and slowly, sensually licked his hand clean. "What do you think love~?" he answered.

Mariku smirked and runs his bloodied hand behind his head and pulled the boy close to him and he looked down at him. "I can see that there is some lust in those beautiful brown eyes of yours. Really really a big turn on you know?" he smirked licking the others bloody cheek tightening the grip on the others hair.

He blinked, his brain clouded and he found it hard to focus on anything other than Mariku's hand gripping his hair, and the tip of his tongue on his cheek. He moaned lowly, his eyes now a pool of lust as he blinked into his boyfriends lilac ones. "Mar..."

He smirked and kissed Ryou deeply and roughly biting him hard making blood run from the wounds. he pushed his tongue into his mouth exploring every inch of it. he pulled apart and looked into his eyes which his own was fulled with lust for Ryou.

He barely had a few seconds to register the smirk on the others face, before that hot mouth was on his, practically devouring him. He moaned at the bite, shivering as he tasted his own blood in his mouth from the roughness of it. He pushed back agaist his tongue, playing with it forcefully before it was gone. "Are you going to take me home, or are you fucking me in an alley?" he gasped out.

He looked around the ally and smirked at him widely. "How about I fuck you in the ally?" he asked dragging him off before pushing him to the ground and sitting on his lap. "before I get to the fucking, how about some...cutting?" he smirked ripping the others shirt into pieces and licking his chest.

He gasped in surprise as he was pushed to the floor, feeling the cold stone wall against his back when he shirt was ripped apart. He shuddered and gave a groan, arching towards the male on his lap a little as his chest was licked "Cutting...?" he glanced briefly over at the dead girls body, knife still in her limp arm "You going to make me one of your vicitms too baby?" he purred.

Mariku smirked as he pressed the cold blade against the others chest. "I'm not going to kill you baby. I will just..." he trailed off and licked his chest. "Cut to give you pleasure." he winked.

He moaned softly, biting his lip and looking deeply into his lovers eyes. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he pulled him closer, thus pressing the blade closer as well "Well in that case, go ahead..." he breathed, licking his ear.

He moaned to the lick on his ear and he smirked biting his neck roughly. He pressed the blade into Ryou's skin as he cuts it slowly. "How badly do you want me...?" he asked whispering into the others ear also licking it.

Ryou gave a loud gasp at the bite, tilting his head to the side a little to give him better access, arching forwards as the cold metal slices into him, feeling hot blood dripping down his chest. "Mariku..." he moaned "I want you so badly~"

Mariku smirked and licked the blood of his chest as he moved his hand down to his pant. "I want you to beg~" he purred licking his cheek. he puts his hand down the others pants rubbing him.

He moaned again, the volume of the sound gradually louder as his boyfriend rubbed teasingly at his length. "T- thats not f-fair..." he panted, blushing deeply and bucking his hips up "Dammit Mar, I'm so hard!".

"I feel that" he smirked licking his lips. "I love teasing you baby" he laughed licking the others chest as he starts pumping him roughly.

"Oh god~!" Ryou cried out as he was pumped, arching his back against the wall and panting more now. He bit down on his lower lip roughly in a vain attempt to hold back his pleas, but after a while he couldnt take it anymore. "Please... please take me now, I need you so badly!" he begged.

He smirked and stopped pumping him as he flipped the other. He gripped his ass tightly rubbing it. "You are a naughty boy Ryou. Very Very Naughty" he purred in his ear as he pulled the back of his pants down. he undid his pants and pushed into him roughly and thrusted roughly and rapidly, moaning.

Ryou moaned loudly, throwing his head back and panting breathlessly. "O- oh Yes! Mariku!~" he cried out in pleasure at his lovers rough thrusts, finally getting what he wanted the whole time "F- faster!"

Mariku smirked and thrusted faster and harder moaning himself has he gripped his lovers hips tightly

Panting for breath, the hikari rocked his hips back to meet his boyfriends thrusts. Knowing he wouldnt last much longer, he gave a loud moan to let the Egyptian know he was close.

He moved faster and harder gripping the white haired boys hips. The Egyptian heard the moan and moaned loud cumming into him as he pulled out panting.

"MARIIIIIIIIIIIKU!" Ryou moaned loudly, screaming as he reached a climax, releasing over the wall of the alley.

Marik pulled out and zipped his pants back up, laughing and pulling his lover into a kiss.

Ryou regained his breath, smiling into the kiss. Once dressed he took his boyfriends hand softly, walking out othe bloodied alley, leaving the scene behind. "We need to do that again sometime" he giggled.

"Oh dont worry Ryou, we will...~"

* * *

THE END

* * *

**I hope you liked it XD Yeah uhm... like I say I only wrote the Ryou parts and the added detail. DONT FLAME ME PEOPLES!**

**Added note: Someone mentioned in a review that they got confused about the change from floor to wall? It's simple really. Mariku pushed Ryou to the floor, with his back against the wall of the alley. I hope that makes sense.**

**Snowy xx**


End file.
